Kaki, Tangan, dan Celana Boxer
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Law terperangkap oleh lilitan kaki dan tangan karet Luffy dibagian kaki dan lehernya hingga membuatnya terpaksa menggunakan kekuatan buah setan Ope Ope untuk memutilasi tangan dan kaki Luffy. Lalu ketika dirinya kembali memasang potonga-potongan kaki Si Bocah Monyet, kesulitan muncul ketika Law hanya terfokus pada boxer yang dipakai Luffy. Warning: Mungkin OOC, BxB/slash/Yaoi


One Piece © Eichiro Oda, _I own nothing_ :3

Warning: Mungkin OOC, BxB/slash/Yaoi

Law x Luffy

Humor, Romance, ecchi (?)

RnR~

* * *

.

.

.

Kalau kau bertanya tentang apa yang sedang kulakukan pagi ini, aku sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sebelah kakinya membelit tubuhku seperti karet—sercara literal—yang diperpanjang beberapa meter. Hembusan napasnya yang terasa di permukaan wajahku seakan mengonfirmasi kalau dirinya tengah berada dalam keadaan tidur yang sangat pulas karena sama sekali tak terganggu ketika aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku dari cengkeraman kaki karetnya. Kadang aku berpikir untuk menggunakan kekuatan _ope ope no mi_ hingga bisa membuat tubuh Si Monyet karet ini bisa kupecah-pecah agar diriku bisa keluar dari cengeraman kakinya yang erat, namun sayangnya aku tak tega.

Tcih. Sejak kapan aku jadi lembek seperti ini?

Sebenarnya aku tak bisa menyalahkan Luffy lebih daripada ini karena akulah yang merangkak ke arah tempat tidurnya tadi dengan alasan ingin mengagetkan si bocah imbisil itu. Er… terkesan kekanakan? Entahlah… setelah membuat aliansi dengan kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, harus kuakui kalau diriku jadi sedikit lebih santai dan supel (atau mungkin aku mulai stress, entahlah) karena kapten dan juga para awak kapalnya tidak ada yang beres (kecuali Nico Robin, mungkin—walaupun kadang-kadang wanita itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata mengerikan dengan santainya).

"Oi, Monkey," suaraku sedikit tercekat karena kini tangannya melilit leherku degnan erat, tangannya yang seperti karet yang bisa dimelarkan sepanjang apapun itu kini memelintir leherku hingga dapat kurasakan denyut nadi di leherku sendiri tengah berdetak dengan kencang karena sesak.

"O—oi!" Seruku dengan menaikkan volume suara. Namun bocah dengan codet (yang harus kuakui terlihat menggemaskan) di wajahnya itu sama sekali tak bangun-bangun. Huh… terpaksa kugunakan kekuatan buah _ope ope no mi_ padanya. Oh well… kalaupun tubuhnya nanti terpecah-pecah dan berserakan di seprai, toh bisa kupasang lagi tanpa cacat.

"_Room_," ucapku dengan tercekat, kemudian sebuah gelembung biru mulai menyelubungi tubuh kami, tanganku meraih pedang yang kuletakkan tak jauh dari ranjang Si Monyet kemudian perlahan-lahan kusabet tangannya yang melingkari leherku hingga potongan tangannya berserakan di atas kasur, tak ada darah tentu saja karena aku tidak memutilasinya dengan cara biasa. Bahkan Si Monyet tak sadar kalau kini tangannya sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. Kugosok leherku yang terasa kaku, mencoba untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur aliran napasku. Kini tinggal kakinya yang melingkari kakiku. Lalu dengan cepat kusabet kakinya dengan pedangku lalu kakinya tercerai berai di atas ranjang.

Huff… aku mendengus pelan sambil mengurut kakiku yang agak mati rasa.

Saat kutelengkan pandanganku pada Si Monyet Luffy, aku melihat kelopak matanya mengerjap bergerak. Kemudian sesaat setelahnya mata hitam itu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget campur bingung.

"Law!" Serunya, namun kebingungan bocah itu langsung digantikan dengan tawanya yang khas, "Shishishi…" dengan kedua mata terpejam. Aku hanya mendengus, namun diriku tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai ketika Monkey D. Luffy seakan sadar kalau dirinya tak bisa menggerakkan kaki dan tangan kanannya yang telah kumutilasi dengan teknik ruang operasi.

"Law! Kau apakan kaki dan tanganku?!" Ucapnya dengan kalap melihat potongan tubuhnya itu kini berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Aku hanya melepaskan diri dari pelukan tubuh karetmu yang bisa membunuhku, tak ada yang khusus," kujawab sambil lalu dengan nada datar dan yang bersangkutan terlihat panik melihat potongan-potongan itu dan aku kembali menyeringai. Kutarik tangan kirinya, dia tak melawan karena masih syok dengan tubuhnya yang tak utuh lagi. Kemudian aku bersila di atas tempat tidurnya lalu kududukkan Luffy di pangkuanku. Jarak kami begitu dekat, dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang cepat di dadaku—nampaknya dia benar-benar panik melihat potongan tubuhnya.

"Hei relaks," aku megambil tiga potongan tangan kanannya yang terpotong sampai siku kemudian menempelkannya ke pangkal tangan kanan Luffy, lalu kuusap-usap sebentar dan tangan bocah itu kembali terpasang (walaupun baru sampai siku).

"Kau bisa memasangnya kembali?" Tanyanya dengan nada bertanya dan ada sedikit rasa takjub dalam suaranya. Er… aku jadi ragu, apakah Luffy sudah lupa dengan kekuatanku atau memang bocah itu tak mau ambil pusing dengan kekuatan-kekuatan orang lain selain dirinya dan krunya?

"Sebenarnya kau bisa memasangnya sendiri," jawabku dengan tak sabar, "tapi sudahlah, biar kupasang tangan dan kakimu, kau diam saja," aku meraih sisa-sisa potongan tangannya kemudian memasangnya seperti mainan lilin dan tangan Luffy telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Tinggal kakimu," lalu kulihat potongan kakinya ternyata cukup dalam hingga ke bagian dalam celana pendeknya, "buka celanamu," ucapku sambil meraih risleting celananya yang langsung ditepis tangan kanannya. Aku mendongak menatap wajah Luffy yang sedikit merona.

"Aku bisa buka sendiri," jawabnya sambil cemberut.

Aku menyembunyikan seringaiku dengan sebuah dengusan singkat. Luffy beringsut mundur dari pangkuanku, kemudian mulai membuka celananya dibawah tatapan mataku yang tak lepas darinya. Dapat kulihat bocah itu terganggu dengan tatapanku, namun dia terus membuka celananya hingga kini hanya meninggalkan boxer sempit yang membuatnya terlihat… seksi. Aku harus menahan napas beberapa saat untuk mengatur adrenalin yang bergerak tidak karuan di seluruh tubuhku. Namun saat kulihat wajah Luffy yang merah padam, aku seperti ditembak mati di tempat. Telingaku berdenging keras, kepalaku berputar, dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur karena berusaha keras mengontrol gejolak yang perlahan mulai muncul.

_Tahan. Tahan, Law… tahan._

Aku menyugesti diriku sendiri untuk tak terpancing lebih jauh. Kualihkan perhatianku pada potongan kaki kanan Luffy kemudian kuambil beberapa potong lalu mulai kutempelkan ke pahanya.

"Ah… mhh…," Luffy mendesah ketika jemariku menyentuh permukaan kulit pahanya yang membuat jantungku kontan berdegup makin kencang. Tanganku bergerak, mengelus potongan kakinya dengan pelan agar kembali tersambung pada kaki Luffy. "L—Law… mhh… ah…," dia mendesah pelan sambil terpejam. Aku hampir kehilangan kontrol saat itu, untung saja kaki bagian pahanya telah terpasang utuh. Sekarang tinggal bagian lutut ke bawah yang langsung dapat kupasang tanpa masalah.

Luffy masih merona ketika kakinya telah terpasang sempurna. Dia berusaha menutup celah kakinya ketika aku terus menatap ke arah boxernya seakan tengah melamun.

"Jangan lihat dengan cara seperti itu," ucapnya sambil memberengutkan wajahnya kemudian mulai menarik celananya untuk dipasang dan aku (dengan begonya) refleks berkata;

"Biar aku yang pasangkan!" Sedikit berseru dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luffy.

"Tidak," ucap bocah itu kemudian langsung memasang celananya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa hal itu membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"Luffy! Sarapan sudah siap!" Dari kejauhan dapat terdengar suara koki kapal ini, Sanji si Kaki Hitam. Namun panggilan sarapan itu bahkan tak dapat membuatku bersemangat. Uh… aku terlihat payah.

"OKEE!" Seru Luffy yang kini kembali menjadi bocah monyet. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur kemudian menoleh padaku, "kau tak makan, Law?"

"…tidak, nanti saja," jawabku sambil lalu.

"Kenapa kau mendadak lesu?"

"Entahlah… mungkin karena kau tak menciumku pagi ini," ucapku asal.

"…"

"Ah… sudahlah jangan dipikirk—_mphh_!"

Untuk beberapa saat aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi, namun wajah itu begitu dekat dengan kedua mata tertutup rapat dan di wajahku dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat ketika bibirnya menekan bibirku pelan.

Hangat dan basah.

Lalu dia menarik wajahnya beberapa inchi dari wajahku, kemudian nyengir. Cengiran yang sangat lebar hingga membuatku tak tahu harus menendangnya atau menciumnya lagi. Namun kuputuskan untuk menciumnya lagi setelah beberapa detik berlalu dengan sunyi.

"WOI LUFFY! MAU MAKAN GAK? DAGINGMU SUDAH MAU HABIS NIH!" Sanji berseru dari ruang makan, kemudian Luffy melepaskan ciumanku.

"IYAA SEBENTAR!" Jawabnya dengan suara tak kalah keras, "ayo makan, sudah dapat ciuman kan pagi ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Ugh… aku tak bisa menang dari aku bangun dari tempat tidur Luffy, kemudian kutarik sebelah tangannya.

"Hei, malam ini… kau bisa menyelinap ke kabinku?" Tanyaku dengan nada iseng, namun dapat kulihat rona merah muncul samar-samar di wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Lalu sebuah anggukan membuatku tertawa pelan sebelum aku berdiri dan menciumnya lagi.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Aduh saya nggak bisa berhenti ketawa. Niatnya mau bikin drabble singkat biasa, eh… malah banyak adegan mesumnya di sini =)) udah gak tau lagi saya dengan otak saya nih…. Aduh kalau udah ngetik pasti kumat deh…

Ah sudahlah.

Ini adalah Fic saya yang pertama di Fandom ini :3

Mohon Riview-nya ya XDD


End file.
